


What's in a name?

by rottnrotty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nicknames, Non-Graphic Smut, Pet Names, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottnrotty/pseuds/rottnrotty
Summary: The 5 times Magnus tried (and failed) to give Alec a pet name, and the one time Alec gave Magnus the perfect one without even trying.





	What's in a name?

1

 

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a title which commanded respect, consideration, and maybe a small dose of fear at times.  Most of his clients, especially the mundanes, called him Mr. Bane.  Rarely, he was known simply as Magnus.  He kept it very professional.

Even with his own close friends, Magnus never encouraged less formal nicknames.  Sure, he was known to fling terms of endearment around.  He used 'darling' and 'sweetheart' often when talking to his loved ones.  Poor Ragnor had been subjected to 'sweet pea pod' and 'dear little cabbage' on occasion.  And that feisty little ginger Shadowhunter was known as 'Biscuit' more frequently than Clary.  Bestowing pet names onto others came naturally to Magnus.  It was a way of showing his affection.

He couldn't really say why he disliked nicknames for himself so much.  Maybe it was being let down by too many people who had called him 'love' and 'dear', people who whispered sweet promises and called him sweet names, but just disappointed him in the end.  Maybe it was because the names always seemed generic - like they could fit any lover. They were never tailored for Magnus himself.

Whatever the reason, Magnus never had a lasting pet name.  Sometimes people called him 'Mags' or 'Maggie', both of which he could live with, but he still preferred Magnus.  And anything was better than 'dude', which he had been called by both Jace and Simon recently.  Hopefully his best High Warlock stare had nipped that in the bud.

Of course, now Magnus was officially dating Alec Lightwood, sexy Shadowhunter.  Magnus was smitten.  So very, very infatuated with this tall, dark, and handsome young man.  At first, Alec seemed reserved or shy; some would even say aloof.  Now that Magnus had gotten to know Alec better, he knew the archer to be bold and daring at times.  Alec was a wonderfully complex man.

This was Alec's first real relationship, and Magnus wanted to show him the world.  He would stop at nothing to give his Shadowhunter everything he could.  

Magnus had an amazing day of international travel planned out.  Alec was due at the loft at any moment, prompting Magnus to pace in the entryway.  Finally Alec appeared, and Magnus could no longer contain his excitement.  "Hi baby!  I hope you are well rested.  I have some wonderful places I want to show you, and experience together."

Magnus did not get the reaction he had been anticipating.  Alec burst out laughing.  He actually was bent over at the waist, hands on his knees, practically howling.  Magnus stood tall and still, a faint smile on his face.

When Alec caught his breath, he straightened up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.  Catching Magnus's bemused expression, he stepped forward to grab the Warlock's wrist. "By the Angel Magnus, did you just call me baby?"

"Well, yes," Magnus replied.  "It is a common term of affection."

Alec snorted.  "Really?  'Cause babies don't seem very romantic to me. They poop and cry a lot."

Magnus snorted as well. "Leave it to my Shadowhunter to take everything so damn literally!"  Alec flashed a huge smile, which Magnus couldn't help but return.  Magnus felt his heart flutter in his chest as he stared at his adorably dorky boyfriend.  He took Alec's hand from his wrist, and laced their fingers together.  Throwing up a portal with his other hand, he tugged Alec through without warning.

 

* * *

  2

 

There was a side of Magnus Bane that only those closest to him got to witness.  Sometimes he tried to hide it behind sarcasm, or witty banter. Other times he used sexual innuendo and aggressive flirting as a cover.  But no one can bury their real self forever, and the truth was, Magnus had a tender heart.

He was a marshmallow. Yes, he was powerful and mysterious and wild and self indulgent. But he was also compassionate and sympathetic and understanding.  

No one brought out the warm-hearted side of Magnus quite like Alec Lightwood.  Which was why, after Alec's first time staying overnight in the loft, Magnus found himself cursing in front of the stove.  How hard was it to make pancakes and bacon from scratch?   _This is why I use magic to get food,_ Magnus thought gloomily.  Unfortunately, Alec wasn't too fond of Magnus's magical food procurement system, and Magnus wanted Alec to be happy and comfortable.  He sighed and turned back to the batter, determined he would make something edible this time.

Magnus was just finishing putting the condiments on the table when Alec walked out into the kitchen.  The Shadowhunter looked a little hesitant, and was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  Magnus was pleased to note that he was dressed in only his boxers and a t shirt, so he planned to stick around, at least for a little while.

Alec finally looked up and made eye contact with Magnus.  "I was wondering where you were when I woke up," said Alec, in his usual blunt way.  Magnus could have kicked himself. He had wanted to make Alec's first morning in the loft memorable by cooking him a nice breakfast.  Instead he had made Alec feel awkward, leaving him to wake up in a strange bed all alone, the morning after their first time being intimate.

"Oh honey," soothed Magnus. "I am truly sorry.  I made a mistake, I see that now.  I wanted your first morning here to special, so I cooked you a breakfast.  I guess it would have been better if I had stayed in bed so we could wake up together.  I'm out of practice at this sort of thing."

Alec's facial expression had changed from closed off to almost joyous in the space of mere seconds.  "Honey?" he asked cheekily, raising one eyebrow.

Magnus was thrown off guard. "Uh...what?  I've got honey on the table for the pancakes."

"Magnus, you just called me honey!  I'm not food. Your pet names are so lame."  Alec's smile was stretched wide across his face.  He reminded Magnus of a beautiful sunrise.

"Oh, I don't know about that.  You looked good enough to eat last night," Magnus mumbled, feeling a little sheepish.

That knocked the smile right off Alec's face.  The Shadowhunter took a deep breath, and cut the distance between himself and his boyfriend in three long strides.  Gripping Magnus's face in both hands, he slammed their lips together in an urgent kiss.

"Your mood swings can be hard to keep up with, Alexander," Magnus chuckled when they came up for air.

"We were talking about honey, and you mentioned eating me, and I just..." Alec trailed off, clearly embarrassed.  

The last thing Magnus wanted was for his archer to be worried about sex around him.  "That sounds like exactly what I want for breakfast," Magnus purred, dropping to his knees.  Alec stared down at Magnus in awe, before reaching over to the table and grabbing the honey. As he passed it to Magnus, a red blush stained his cheeks and ears.

"This will make too much of a mess, honey," Magnus said, winking up at Alec.  "How about you pass me the whipped cream?"

Magnus slowly grabbed the waistband of Alec's boxers and eased them down to the ground. Grabbing the bottle from his boyfriend's hand, he sprayed whipped cream on the exact spots where he wanted to taste and lick Alec.  Magnus grabbed Alec's thighs, and leaned in to get to work.  

It was the most satisfying breakfast he ever had.

 

* * *

  3

 

Portalling made it easy for Magnus and Alec to travel anywhere on their dates.  Romantic walks along secluded beaches, starry-eyed suppers in hole-in-the-wall restaurants, picnics in front of major tourist attractions.  Their courtship was exciting and fun, and they both enjoyed every second of it.

But not long into being together, they both realized they enjoyed spending quality time alone, doing nothing, just as much.  Magnus liked to think of them as 'watching' dates.  He would invite Alec over to the loft to watch a movie on the couch, or watch the sunset on the balcony.  Mostly it turned into making out, and whatever they were supposed to be watching was long forgotten.

Magnus was not expecting Jace to tag along on their latest date night.  Alec pulled Magnus aside to explain the situation.  "He's just so lonely right now Magnus.  He wants to be with Clary, but she's got Simon, and Jace is too noble to ruin that.  He's getting a lot of flack at the Institute for activating the Soul Sword, and letting it be taken again.  He needs a break. But he also needs someone to keep an eye on him so he doesn't go off the rails."

Magnus just nodded his head.  Damn, his boyfriend was a real sweetheart.  Not that he'd say that out loud.  Lesson learned on calling Alec pet names.

Magnus actually quite liked Jace, and didn't want to see him depressed and sad.  He conjured up some drinks and bowls of snacks, and let the Shadowhunters fight over what movie to watch.  He didn't want Jace to feel uncomfortable, or like a third wheel, so he took a seat in the arm chair, and encouraged the parabati to sit together on the couch.

It was nice to see Alec and Jace getting along so well, after everything that had happened between them.  And even though the show they picked was a ridiculous action movie with  no plot, and they acted like very young, annoying teenage boys for the whole two hours, Magnus couldn't help but feel comfortable and happy.  

When the movie ended, Jace decided to return to the Institute.  He claimed he was tired, but it was obvious to Magnus that he wanted to give his best friend alone time with his boyfriend.  Alec insisted on walking him home, and promised to return to the loft within the hour.  

Magnus had felt his eyes drooping during the boring movie, and now that the boys and their noise were gone, the drowsiness was taking over.  He turned on one of his favourite tv shows to try and stay awake until Alec came back.

The next thing Magnus remembered, something cool was touching his eyelid.  He jumped slightly and his eyes sprung open.  He was looking up at the face of his gorgeous boyfriend, who was holding a make-up removing pad in his hand.

"You were asleep in the chair when I got here, so I thought I should make you more comfortable," Alec stated with a smile.  

Looking around, Magnus saw that Alec had carried him onto the bed, and had removed his pants and socks, leaving him in boxers and a shirt.  His rings and necklaces were also off, and laid neatly on the nightstand.  And apparently Alec was removing Magnus's makeup?  It was too much.  Magnus felt his eyes well up with tears.  "Thank you, angel.  No one has ever taken care of me like this before."

"Well they should have," Alec said gruffly.  "You deserve it." 

They sat gazing at each other for a few seconds before Alec gently asked, "are you ok if I finish?"  He waved the make-up removing pad at Magnus.

Magnus nodding in reply, and closed his eyes, allowing Alec to get him bare-faced.  It felt so intimate, to be trusting another person like this.  Magnus was terrified and elated at the same time.  

"Ok sleepyhead, let's get you to bed."  Alec tucked Magnus in on his side of the bed, and pulled the covers up over them both.  He wrapped an arm around Magnus's waist while spooning against his back.

Magnus had never felt so loved and cherished.  "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night Magnus," Alec replied.

There was a slight pause, before he continued.  "You did a bit better with the pet name this time.  Angel.  I guess I do have angel blood.  But dad calls Izzy his sweet angel, so...it's just kind of creepy.  Sorry."

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand, kissing each knuckle.  "You can still be my angel Alexander, I just won't call you that out loud."  He fell asleep to Alec humming 'Halo' by Beyoncé into his ear.

 

* * *

 4

 

Going to the Institute was unpleasant for Magnus.  His boyfriend's parents disapproved of their relationship.  The whole Downworld was furious at the Shadowhunters because of the massacre Valentine unleashed within Institute walls.  And Aldertree was still acting like a superior prick, although he was more polite to Magnus when Alec was around.  

The only good thing in the whole rotten place was Alexander Lightwood.   _You just had to fall in love with a Shadowhunter, you masochist,_ thought Magnus.

Today Magnus was at the Institute at the request of the Clave.  They needed a Downworlder of authority to reestablish the connection between the Downworld and the Nephilim.  Magnus was told by the most stuck up, snotty people he ever had the displeasure to meet, that this would be his role.  As if anyone could tell Magnus Bane what to do.

"So let me get this straight.  You have decided, without asking me, without my approval or my knowledge, that I am to broker some sort of peace between you and the Downworld?  What made you think I would agree to this?"  Magnus was completely flabbergasted. Who did these self-righteous twits think they were dealing with?

He was met by stony silence and glares of barely concealed hatred.  Eventually a smug looking woman spoke up, "considering the nature of your....relationship...if that's what you call it...with the Lightwood boy-"

Magnus held up a hand and quickly cut her off.  "My relationship with Alexander is none of your business.  It has nothing to do with any services I provide to the Clave or the Institute.  Next time you require my assistance, try asking civilly.  I won't be bullied to do the Clave's dirty work, and I won't let you use Alexander as a form of blackmail."

Magnus swept majestically from the room, leaving the Clave members sitting in a shocked silence.

All his thoughts were now concentrated on finding Alec.  They had arranged to meet in the library when Magnus had concluded his business, and Magnus hoped with all his heart that Alec would already be there waiting.

Luck was on his side.  Alec was alone in the library, his back turned to Magnus, scanning the shelf in front on him.  Magnus tip-toed over to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face in the Shadowhunter's neck.

"Hey," said Alec, spinning around to face Magnus.  He returned the hug with vigour.  "Rough meeting?"

"You have no idea," mumbled Magnus, who now had his face pressed deep into Alec's chest.  How he loved that strong, muscular chest. 

"Can I do anything to help?" Alec asked in a concerned voice.

Magnus grinned into that broad, beautiful chest.  It was just so Alec, always looking out for him.  "Thanks boo, but I've got this under control.  Sometimes I think you forget I'm a High Warlock, and can look after myself."

Alec pulled back from Magnus, and rested his hands on his Magnus's shoulders.  "Are you sure you are a Warlock?" Alec asked, tilting his head and smirking at Magnus.  "You are giving me a ghost vibe right now."

Ghost vibe?  What the heck did that mean?  Was Alec using some hip new slang that Magnus was unaware of?  It didn't seem likely - Alec was usually quite oblivious when it came to mundane culture.

Magnus looked totally perplexed, and Alec finally took pity on him.  "I thought only ghosts said 'boo'.  But apparently Warlocks do to, as terms of affection to their strong, tough and virile boyfriends."

"You can't really blame me, Halloween is only a few weeks away," said Magnus, a wide grin lighting up his face.  "At least I didn't call you pumpkin.  We all know how much you hate those food related nicknames.

Alec looked at the ground and let out a small laugh.  "I actually remember the food nickname incident ending quite well," he said shyly.

"Are you trying to get me hot and bothered Alexander?" Magnus asked archly.  "It's not going to work.  Now that the subject of Halloween has come up, we need to discuss something very serious - costumes."

Alec shook his head.  "Halloween costumes?  This is a very important topic we need to discuss right now?"

"Yes, of course Alexander.  We need to come up with an extraordinary couples costume idea," Magnus explained. 

Alec looked at Magnus like he had two heads.  "Well, I've never been into the whole Halloween scene.  It's kind of a mundane tradition that Shadowhunters don't really celebrate."

Magnus let out a shocked sound.  "This is the perfect year to introduce you to the fun!  Trust me, we'll go to my club.  I throw the best Halloween party in New York, if I do say so myself."

Before Alec could get a word in edgewise, Magnus went on, "now, about the costumes.  Do you have any ideas?  Because I have a few.  There are so many things that go together.  Like ketchup and mustard.  Or peanut butter and jelly!  But I'm not sure those are sexy, and I definitely want us to look sexy.  What about Netflix and chill?  Can we do that in a sexy way?"  Magnus continued to throw out random ideas, not requiring any input.  Having Alec by his side was going to make this the best Halloween yet.  As long as he could figure out a costume that left his boyfriend's beautiful chest somewhat exposed.

 

* * *

5

 

Magnus had been alive for many years, and had seen and experienced all of the prejudices and judgements the world had to offer.  He had been called every homophobic slur, been turned down for jobs based on his appearance, been called a slut and a lothario and a degenerate.  Hell, he'd even had people break the plates he eaten off of.  It's not like he ever got used to the bigotry; it still hurt.  Now he just expected it, and wasn't surprised by it.  And most importantly, he never let anyone know that it bothered him.

His boyfriend was a different story.  Alec had a very conservative upbringing.  Shadowhunters in general were very closed-minded, and didn't encourage uniqueness in their offspring.  In fact, being different was frowned up.

This led Alec to grow up closeted, scared to reveal his real self to anyone for fear of ridicule, or worse, abandonment.  Gay Shadowhunters were pretty much unheard of, and even if they existed, they sucked it up and married someone of the opposite sex to carry on the Nephilim legacy.

Alec's first experiences with prejudice happened as an adult, after he came out.  Magnus knew he faced mild judgement from his fellow Shadowhunters at the Institute on a daily basis.  He was always willing to talk to Alec about it, but Alec assured him it was nothing he couldn't handle.  The truth was, Alec was so happy to be living his life instead of hiding and lying, that the whispers and stares didn't bother him that much.

 

 

Mangus and Alec were resting on the balcony.  Magnus had his back tucked into Alec's chest, and Alec was drawing small, slow circles on Magnus's shoulder.  Magnus could tell there was something on his boyfriend's mind, but he didn't push.  Rushing Alec never helped - he would talk when he was ready.  

Eventually, Alec stopped rubbing Magnus's shoulder, and gripped it more firmly.  He was obviously nervous, and his voice cracked slightly when he asked, "Magnus, what does bottom or top mean?  Like, for us?  Why would someone ask me if I bottom or top?"

Magnus did his best to keep his voice even and light. "Who asked you that, Alexander?"

"That visiting Shadowhunter, Terrence.  From the London Institute," Alec replied.  "He was so fucking rude Magnus.  I could tell he was trying to bait me.  He said I must top, or no one at the Institute would listen to a word I said."

Magnus felt a white hot flash of anger course through his body.  Terrence was a dead man.  If Magnus Bane got within 10 feet of that vile filth, he was going to tear him limb from limb.  No one fucked with the High Warlock of Brooklyn's boyfriend.

As the anger abated, Magnus felt deep sadness for his Shadowhunter.  Until now, Alec had avoided the most hurtful of discriminations.  He was lucky that his siblings and friends were overwhelmingly accepting of his sexuality.  Even Alec's parents seemed to be taking it in stride, and were more concerned with him dating a Downworlder than they were about him being gay.  Everything had been going so well, why did terrible Terrence have to come along and ruin it?

Magnus wanted to handle this right, so he answered Alec as openly and honestly as possible.  "It's about sex.  No one has the right to question you about your private life Alexander.  I hope you know that."  Magnus paused to turn around and lock eyes with his boyfriend.  "In sexual terminology, generally, a top is the one giving or penetrating. The bottom is the recipient."

"Oh, ok," Alec said quietly.

"They are phrases I never use, because I don't think we need to define every sexual act that happens between us.  We do what feels right and good in the moment," Magnus stated with conviction.  "How you have sex does not make you more or less of an authority figure.  It was disgusting of him to imply that."

Alec was slowly nodding.  "Yah, that sounds right Magnus.  When we are together, I'm definitely not trying to define what we are doing."

"Good," said Magnus.  "You know, now would be the perfect time for us to talk about our sex life a little more candidly."

Alec groaned.  "By the Angel Magnus, please stop."

"Don't be embarrassed by sex, my stallion, especially with me," Magnus smirked up at Alec.

"My stallion?" Alec sputtered, closing his eyes.

"Yes," purred Magnus, climbing into Alec's lap and straddling him.  "My strapping, sexy stallion, who I love to ride so very much.  It is probably my favourite way to have sex with you.  I love bouncing up and down on your cock, while I watch you come unraveled." 

Alec's eyes popped open comically.  He shifted in his seat slightly, and Magnus could feel the affect his words were having.  

"Jesus Magnus, that was so fucking hot," Alec moaned.  He began to rub his hands up and down Magnus's arms, moving to slip under his shirt.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy," Magnus teased.  "Now you tell me what you like."

Alec was breathing slightly heavy at the thought.  "Ok, well I do love when you ride me.  That's amazing.  I stare up at you, looking so gorgeous, and I can't believe that you are mine.  But what I like the most so far is when we just use our hands to get each other off. Like at the same time.  I love being able to kiss you, and touch you, and feel my body pressed against yours.  The physical closeness is the best part for me, feeling so connected to you."

Magnus could not believe this perfect man had chosen him.  What did he do to deserve this?  Before he could answer, Alec added, "although you fucking me in the shower, all hot and wet and slippery, is a very close second."

Now it was Magnus who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat due to the sudden tightness in the front his pants. "Oh stallion, my stallion, please carry me to the bedroom where we can continue this conversation, preferable without words and clothes."

Alec grabbed under Magnus's ass and stood up abruptly, suddenly in a huge rush to get off the balcony.  Magnus wrapped his legs firmly around Alec's waist, and his arms around his neck.

Maybe he'd send terrible Terrence a thank you card.

 

* * *

+1

 

Relationships take effort, just ask Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.  

They loved each other dearly, but that didn't mean things were easy.  Besides being a Warlock and a Shadowhunter, their personalities were very different.  Magnus was outgoing, a vivacious and flirty party animal with a gift for pretty speeches.  Alec, on the other hand, liked a very small amount of people, and trusted even fewer.  Crowds were definitely not his thing.  But he had other strengths, like going to the ends of the earth for the people he loved.

The survival of their relationship relied on a large dose of compromise.  Tonight, Alec was the one making the concession.  Magnus had wanted a night out, full of drinking and dancing, with his sexy Shadowhunter.  It was not Alec's idea of the perfect date, but he was more than happy to please his breathtaking boyfriend.

Which was how Alec found himself damp with sweat, writhing on the dance floor of a nightclub with dozens of other people.  Magnus had at least taken him to a mundane club, where they would not be interrupted every few minutes by what Alec liked to call 'the Magnificent Magnus Fan Club."  

Dancing with Magnus was an exhilarating experience.  Watching him slither and shimmy, moving his body in ways that shouldn't be legal, it felt almost sinful.

"You look so beautiful, kitten," Alec whispered in Magnus's ear.

Magnus, who had been grinding his sexy little ass back on Alec's crotch, froze in surprise.  He twisted around and threw his arms around Alec's neck.  "Kitten, Alexander?" he asked seductively.  "You are not usually one for pet names."

Alec's hands moved from Magnus's hips to wrap around his boyfriend's waist.  "No, not everyday ones that could apply to anyone.  But kitten suits you."  Alec buried his face into his boyfriend's neck and placed a sweet kiss over the pulse point.  "You move with the grace  of a cat.  You certainly strut like one.  You are my little kitten."

"Go on," Magnus murmured alluringly, causing Alec to get goosebumps all over his body.  Was there anyone in the world more stunning and captivating and hot than Magnus?  Alec seriously doubted it.  

"See, you proved my point, you are practically purring," Alec said, smiling into Magnus's neck.  He pulled back to gaze at Magnus, and continued, "you have the beautiful cat eyes, the sexy cat purr, the fluidity and movements of a cat.  Even your intelligence and personality are cat-like."  Alec stared at Magnus, unsure if his words were being taken as compliments.  "Do you agree kitten?"

Magnus was so mesmerized by what Alec was saying, it was hard to form a response.  "In all my many years of life, no one has ever given me a nickname that was uniquely _mine_.  I am touched beyond words Alexander."

Alec smiled his lop-sided grin, please to have provided his boyfriend with a first time experience.  

"I only wish I could return the favour," Magnus said, somewhat sadly.  "I really am lame at nicknames."

Alec laughed and shook his head.  "Are you kidding me?  The first time we met, you gave me the best pet name ever.  Alexander.  The way you say my name...how it makes me feel...I can't even describe...just say it for me."

"Alexander," Magnus purred, soft and enticing, making Alec shiver.

Alec was suddenly bumped from behind, reminding him that they were in a very public place.  He grabbed Magnus's hips once more, and started swaying to the music.  "Well kitten, do you want to keep dancing, or are you ready to go home?"

"Alexander, I have never been more ready to go home in my life.  There may be some more cat-like moves I can show you."  Magnus flashed his cat eyes, and then threw Alec a sexy wink.

Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist, and practically sprinted out of the club.  Both men were thinking that maybe pet names weren't such bad things after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is any one else screaming with joy over the season 3 announcement? Yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
